Ximus
The Guild of Ximus is a Guild which is no part of the continent of Historica. It lays thousand and thousand miles away on the Eilandica Continent. It is a wellknown Guild in Historica as it is a valuable tradepartner of Kaliphlin and the homeGuild of Lord Damaximus. Since the Alliance with Atlarka & Amenor brought back peace to the continent, Ximus is sending regulary elite troops to Mpya Stedor and Kaliphlin to ensure their existence and power. Ximus is also known for its Ximus Spear, slaves, drinks, gems, cloathing and weaponry. Geography The Eilandica continent can be seen as a 4point star from above, but consisting of all small islands. There are geographically seen 5 groups of Islands: *Msalaba Islands (central) *Mwezi Islands (East) *Baridi Islands (North) *Joto Islands (South) *Jioni Islands (West) All with their own climate and vegetation. There are 3 Guilds in control of the 5 Island Groups after the Peace Threaty of Crusador. Those 3 Guilds have declared a never ending Alliance, making peace a prominent value for its residents. *Ximus (Black & Red) => Controlling Msalaba Islands and the Mwezi Islands *Atlarka (White & Blue) => Controlling the Baridi Islands and the Northern part of the Jioni Islands *Amenor (Black & Gold) => Controlling the Joto Islands and the Southern part of the Jioni Islands History The Guild of Ximus is a relatively young Guild. It is founded by Dra Keh Rihmster, Duke of Draketon, who ended the Draketon-Gronton War by marrying to the crownprincess of Gronton, Celinia Sylvia. As the war between those 2 large cities had weakened their powers and rivals could easily attack them, the two decided to start an alliance with some other larger cities. After years passed by and more and more cities joined the Alliance, the council decided to unite the cities under one banner and one king. They called it Ximus and already quickly, the Dukes of the other cities gave the title of King to Dra Keh Rihmster. After the crowning, Dra Keh Rihmster decided to make a law where it states that everybody who is part of the royal family or a royal knight has the right to put Ximus in it's name. From then of, he called himself King Draximus. Not all cities of the Msalaba Islands group were happy with this and some united under different smaller Guilds, all at war with eachother. King Draximus knew he couldn't count on anyone of them, so he started looking for Alliances in the other Island Groups. As Amenor and Atlarka were almost as old as Ximus, they quickly accepted the Alliance. Decade after decade, the territory of Ximus slowly expanded. Kings died and new kings arise. *King Draximus The Wise *King Menaximus The Slowly *King Leoximus The Genius *King Gabriximus The Joker *King Diximus The Diplomat *King Iceximus The Assassinmaster *King Esximus The Cold One *King Phiximus The Fool After King Phiximus died, Ximus had only half of the Msalaba Islands conquered. His son, King Herbeximus the Conqueror, united the other half of the Island Group under the banner of Ximus. Under his rule, the many cities flourished like never before and some of them even got the status of being Mythical. His succeedor, Lord Damaximus would have one of the most powerful Empires in the world, but he decided to offer his title to his younger brother Mattiximus due some personal problems he had to deal with. When King Herbeximus died, Ximus had already conquered cities from the Mwezi Islands. King Mattiximus continued with the work of his father and conquered really easily all of the Mwezi Islands and helped Atlarka and Amenor conquering the Jioni Islands. After everything was divided, Atlarka, Ximus and Amenor signed the Peace Threaty of Crusador. Important Cities Before the uniting under the banner of Ximus, it were all city-states, each with their own banner, culture, army, ... . Ximian soldiers will still represent their city on their shield when marching to the battlefield and fighting for the king of Ximus. This results most times in a very colourfull assembly. Each different division has a specific torso and helmet. The reason is still a strange mystery, but many of the heraldics of the cities are the same as those of noble families in Historica... *Stedor => City of Science *M'Ximus => New Capital *Tradon => City of Finances and Trade *Mchezor => City of Amusement *Armandor *Baldor *Crusador *Daragon *Diegon *Draketon *Esephton *Efandor *Gronton *Isros *Karaston *Maxor *Mirandor *Princeton *Rydog *Styros *Sylvor *Zaragon Important Royal Knights of Ximus (for Historica) *King Mattiximus => King *Lord Damaximus => Duke of Mpya Stedor in Historica, older Brother of the King *General Whisximus *Sir Erehximus => Champion of Kaliphlin *Sir Tomvaximus => Trader between Kaliphlin & Ximus *Sir Bendeximus => Knight of Mpya Stedor Category:Guilds